imperatrix_centuriifandomcom-20200215-history
Soundblaster
Soundblaster (Created 16 ATC), is not a person, but rather the codename of an early cloning expermiment in the Imperatrix Centurii. The subject that was cloned was the second apprentice of Riviembis, Karuviswo. There are millions of different Soundblaster clones, with almost all of them being used or intended for combat purposes. Although the majority of the clones created are footsoldiers, there are many other clones with special combat purposes, but most notably of these specialized clones, was the Grand Admiral, who served in Riviembis' Second Council. The Namesake Soundblaster was, however, a person at first. When Rallenthas led the Imperatrix Centurii, there was an agent of the Centurii that would serve in the special operations branch of the Centurii who was named Soundblaster. He would not be around long, and would not do anything memorable, but would have a name that resonated with Centurii members. He would die at some point during the takeover of Drel'ossord, and it would be thought Drel may have had something to do with his death as well as the disappearance of Rallenthas. This was why, when Riviembis was making the clones, she would name it after the fallen agent. She believed the army may be needed against Drel if he ever came back, and she wanted to give payback for the man that had been with the Centurii for a time during the first era. The Cloning Process Riviembis and the Imperatrix Centurii would invade a base on Hoth where they would find a cloning machine utilized by the Cult of Ofaxsacspl and Szallath. Most of the Centurii would say it was unethical to clone and create life, but it would not stop Riviembis from trying it anyway. Finding a Template Riviembis would need to find a subject for the cloning experiment, a sort of template for the clones that would follow. She wanted to build an army, and she knew clones were the best way for this. It had just so happened that she had found an apprentice around this time, named Karuviswo, and she forced him to be used in the experiment. Ten Originals To test the machine, ten clones were created at first. This process would be overseen by the first apprentice of Riviembis, Baul Bancroft IV, who was the janitor for the Centurii at the time. Perfection The first clone would be named Vigeasage'rona, and would be considered the perfect clone. He would not only carry on the force sensitivity from Karuviswo, but also his skills, intelligence, and personality. This would prove not useful, as he would realize he didn't want to be used by the Centurii, and would be forced to be kept in a cell that he couldn't break out of. The Sensitive One The second clone was the first of many to not be named separately, but to carry the Soundblaster name. He would be considered the Force Sensitive Soundblaster, as he was the last of the clones to carry the force sensitivity of the apprentice that had been cloned. It turned out an army of force users would not work, however. It was unstable, and training all of them would not be a good idea. This clone was also locked away, due to no one wanting to train him. Addicted The third clone would be considered great as well, at first. He would carry the intelligence of Karuviswo, but still followed the Centurii. He would be kept for a template for the later versions after the original ten, but it would be discovered that he had become an alcoholic, and this would cause a deterioration in the brain cells of the clones, and was the reason the Soundblaster clones were incredibly stupid. He would be locked away because of his uselessness. The Beast The fourth clone was interesting. Something on the machine was messed with during the creation of this clone. It would emerge oddly small, but would soon grow to be the size of a rancor. He would be locked away due to his size, but would break out many times. The Twins Baul would wonder what would happen if he attempted to make two clones at once, but would not ask for permission to do such a dangerous thing. This would cause two very different clones. Peaceful One would be a pacifist, not wanting to fight anything. He would be locked away due to not wanting to fight, as the Centurii was in need of an army. Psychopathic The other twin would be the exact opposite. Unlike his brother, who would not want to fight, this one would want to fight everything. While this might sound like a good idea, he would soon be found to be too unstable, killing many guards, doctors, and nearly Baul Bancroft himself when he was checking the clone. He would be dubbed the angry Soundblaster. He would be locked away for being too unstable emotionally. Loyalty The seventh clone would be a great soldier, incredibly loyal. He would follow all orders, but this would not be good either. His blind loyalty was what the Centurii was looking for, but it turned out he would follow orders from everybody. He was still put into active duty, but would end up dead after a fight on Balmorra. The Doctor The eighth clone would be made due to the doctors killed by the angry Soundblaster. He would be incredibly great at medicine, but perhaps he was too eager to help. When attempting to create a vaccine for the rakghoul plague, he would test it on himself. This vaccine was incredibly rudimentary, and would cause the Doctor to go insane. He would go on a killing spree with a large buzz saw, and would be locked away due to his murderous tendencies. The Admiral The ninth clone would be the most important clone, and there will be much more about him later on this page, but all that needs to be known about him now is his intelligence, which he kept (unlike most clones), and his skill in combat, which could rival the Sith in the Imperatrix Centurii. He would be put on active duty, and would be promoted many times faster than almost anyone in the Centurii, except for perhaps Riviembis. The Mistake Baul Bancroft was incredibly tired during the creation of the tenth clone, but would not rest until he completed it, perhaps due to the guards making sure he didn't sleep until he was done. He would be eating a Rodian mayonnaise sandwich when making this clone, and Karuviswo was starting to act against him, so he had to go into the machine and make sure he was secured. He dropped his sandwich in the machine, causing the final clone to have an addiction like the third one. The addiction of this clone would be... strange, however. He was incredibly addicted to mayonnaise. When the alcoholic Soundblaster was locked away, this clone would become the template for all other clones. Gladly, his addiction did not carry over to the other clones, but his lack of intelligence would. The War Hero The Clones would be created just in time, as the Centurii would soon be brought to War. This war would not be from an outside threat, as predicted, but would be brought from the inside. One side of the Centurii wished to rejoin the Empire, and the other would wish to stay independent. Utilized by Riviembis, the clones would fight for the independent ones. When Brancerro and the Republica Centurii intervened, the clones were ordered to guard the headquarters, except for one clone. The ninth clone would be showered with praise for his work in the war, and would be brought to work alongside many Centurii members in the time the Centurii was gone. When it was brought back, the Admiral helped out from the sidelines for some time before making a resurgence in the spotlight, where he would be promoted to Military councilor. This clone also happened to have been in charge of overseeing the trade between the Republica and Imperatrix Centurii. Joining the Fight. The Admiral would join many other Centurii members to fight against Brancerro and Ofaxsacspl. During a fight against the cult, Soundblaster would be the one to do the finishing blow against the cultists, causing Riviembis to give him a promotion from the title of Admiral to Grand Admiral. Leading the Military Under the Grand Admiral, the Military branch would grow from the small new branch of the Centurii to the largest branch the Centurii has ever had. It may be because of it's combined uses with both military and intelligence gathering, which were the only two branches under Rallenthas. Soundblaster would at first promote Destney to be his advisor, but when she betrayed the Centurii, he decided to go with Gribeso instead. Helping the Council Soundblaster knew that the other branches were struggling along, and he proposed something to the council to allow the members of one branch to join in with the members of other branches to help them with branch-related issues. The idea was approved, and the military would soon help everyone in any way they could. Scandal The Grand Admiral, despite his popularity, would not be free from scandal. After an incident on Yavin 4, the ghosts of Ofaxsacspl and Szallath were brought to Yavin 4 and put in the head of Riviembis. While it's known that Ofaxsacspl got there due to one of his cultists, no one knew how Szallath got there. It was thought that perhaps the one that brought her there was the Grand Admiral, and the Centurii would become wrapped in a scandal calling Soundblaster out for working with Szallath, a long time enemy of the Centurii. It was unknown for how long Szallath was with Soundblaster, but it could have been for years. Soundblaster would confirm the allegations, saying he only did it to help the Centurii. Retreating Although the Grand Admiral would do many noteworthy things, he would still end up hiding in a bunker at Khasasen's Tatooine base from Eternal Empire troops. He would stay here for months, despite the fact that not long after he went into the bunker, the Eternal Empire would be destroyed by the Alliance, with much help from the Centurii. Retrieving the Grand Admiral Riviembis would head to Tatooine personally to retrieve Soundblaster, and would be met there surprisingly by Destney and Gribeso. They all told the Grand Admiral what had happened while he was gone, including the destruction of Ofaxsacspl, and Soundblaster left the bunker. He would duel with Riviembis to test his combat skills, winning due to the interference of a nearby soldier. Grand Admiral Soundblaster would rejoin the Centurii as its Military councilor until the Centurii was disbanded. Where the Grand Admiral went afterwards is unknown, but it is assumed he died in one of the many wars that would follow in the galaxy, or of age due to the accelerated aging of the clones. The Original Revolt One day, before the Centurii even needed to worry about Zakuul, and while Ofaxsacspl was safely a ghost in Rivi's head, there was a larger problem that they needed to worry about. As a matter of fact, there were 6 of them. Breakout Riviembis, Tre'lod'invar, Grand Admiral Soundblaster, Heromercer, Destney, and Ceiv would all get to the ship to find the original clones had broken out due to the interference of an unknown man disguised as a guard. While there were 10 originals, only 7 of them were being held in there. Only 6 would ever make it past the door, because angry Soundblaster would end up killing the pacifist once he was given his freedom. A Monster on the Centurion The clones would escape on an escape pod, but would realize there wasn't room for all of them. The fourth clone, the massive beast, would be left on the ship. The Centurii would find it there, attempting to fight it. It would end up defeated by Riviembis on a tank after a large amount of the Centurii was defeated, and it was locked back up. Destnye and Ceiv would go back to other matters, and the Grand Admiral would refuse to fight his own kind, so it was up to the other three to defeat the other clones, but they wouldn't be alone. Dealing with the Doctor Net'skebio would be tasked with finding the clones, and he did a great job. The first one to be found was the doctor, and along with Heromercer and Tre'lod'invar, a Sith whose name has not been put on record was among them. The Sith would be killed by the Doctor's saw, but the other two would escape and defeat the Doctor. He would be brought back to captivity. The One That Got Away Riviembis would personally join Tre'lod'invar, Heromercer, and Gribeso on this next one. Net'skebio claimed to have found Vigeasage'rona at Qusai's old Tatooine Base, and the Centurii made their way back. Riviembis would become too caught up reminiscing to notice Vigeasage'rona escaping, but the others chased after him. They would be attacked by Jawas, who kept them busy long enough for the clone to escape. A Fiery Reception Net'skebio's next message would be cut off, but was tracked to Oricon. A building once owned by the Dread Masters was found here, and Net'skebio was held captive. He was saved and brought back to the ship, Riviembis joining the mission when they realized who was here. They reached the Dread Masters palace and found angry Soundblaster waiting for them. He attacked, and after a long fight, Riviembis finally cut off his arms, ending the fight. He was brought back to the ship and locked away. Missing When they were back on the ship, they noticed the absence of the Grand Admiral. Ofaxsacspl would reveal himself, taking control of Riviembis to inform them of the Grand Admiral's presence at one of Ofaxsacspl's temples on the planet Hoth. The Grand Admiral was found there, admiring the scenery. He informed them he wished to stay away from the ship, due to his knowledge of the clones that were being held captive. It was revealed that he had not been informed of the other originals that were imprisoned on the ship, and he did not agree with the method of capture. Riviembis refused to change it, and Soundblaster fled again, this time to Khasasen's base on Tatooine. Hiding Where No One Would Find You It's known throughout the Centurii of the universal hatred all clones have of Voss, which made it a place no one ever thought to look for one of the clones. However, when reports of a Soundblaster on Voss were found, they knew it had to be the Force Sensitive clone. The Centurii was short on time when they found this clone, as some of them had things to do, so Riviembis decided not to waste time fighting him, instead channeling the power of Ofaxsacspl to finish the fight. He was brought back to the ship and locked up. Kept Safe The Centurii would start to realize that they were ignoring one of the original clones. Mayonnaise Soundblaster would be found on the engineering deck of the Centurion, eating Mayonnaise and talking to something on the other side of the door. The Centurii ignored the thing on the other side of the door, just happy to see that the Mayonnaise clone was alive and well. Finding an Alcoholic Net'skebio was already on his way to Riviembis' apartment to check on it, and he found the third clone sitting at the bar there. Heromercer and Gribeso would make there way there, and the clone would be swiftly defeated by the group. A Perfect Plot The Centurii would arrive to find the Centurion in chaos. Vigeasage'rona had invaded the ship, releasing the clones once again. The clones were spread throughout the ship, and Net'skebio was kicked to the ground by Alcoholic Soundblaster, who fled to the bar. Keeping the Escape Pods Safe The Centurii would start at the escape pods, as they wanted to make sure none of the clones escaped. They found the fourth clone, the incredibly large one, there. He was defeated, but fled to the bridge. Net'skebio would stay behind to guard the escape pods. The Centurii moved on to the skytrooper room, where the skytroopers would be turned on by an unknown person, and would have to be defeated. Tre'lod'invar would become injured, having to be brought to the med bay. Seeking Medical Attention When they reached the hallway near the med bay, the Doctor Soundblaster would make his way out from the med bay. He would at first be thought to be the normal Doctor Soundblaster clone that stays on the ship, but when he brandished his saw, they knew he was the insane eighth clone that was the original Doctor. He would attack the Centurii, injuring them heavily, but would be defeated when his saw was used against him. He was locked back up quickly after being given medical attention. The other Centurii members healed as well, then making their way towards the bridge. A Deadly Pair The group of Centurii members that were on the ship to help against the clones included Xalek, Riviembis, Tre'lod'invar, Nelmauth (pre-force sensitivity discovery), and an agent whose name has been erased from records (most likely by someone wishing to take credit for this victory). It would be thought this group would be enough to take down a couple clones, but the pairing of Force Sensitive Soundblaster and Angry Soundblaster would prove difficult. Riviembis ended up throwing her saber through the Angry Soundblaster, killing him. This threw the Force Sensitive Soundblaster into a rage, and he started to defeat Centurii members, leaving only the agent. The agent would shoot one final shot, knocking the clone unconscious. He would then fetch medicine, healing the Centurii members. Force Sensitive Soundblaster would be locked away, and Angry Soundblaster's corpse would be thrown out an airlock. The Tank Makes a Comeback The monstrous fourth clone would be on the bridge, and the Centurii were getting tired. He would start to defeat the Centurii, causing Riviembis to once again fetch the tank, which was damaged heavily. She seemingly killed the beast, but it would be found alive later, locked up again. The tank would then be attacked with a barrage of force lightning, destroying it. The Final Fight Vigeasage'rona would be standing at the controls, a destroyed tank nearly collapsing on Riviembis. She would barely make it out, but would still fight Vigeasage'rona. A long fight ensued, and the Centurii would not win. Vigeasage'rona called the Centurii "Pathetic wastes of space", and would leave the Centurion. His whereabouts now are unknown, although it's suspected he moved back to Tatooine. Let Out to Play The remaining Original Soundblaster clones, besides Mayo and Grand Admiral, would be kept locked up for a long time. It wasn't until Admiral Machran and Riviembis were betrayed once again by Destney, that the clones would be released. The Last Hope Riviembis happened to be nursing her wounds from a previous fight. Admiral Machran had just come back from Rishi, where he had been stranded for nearly six years. Destney showed up, having grown considerably in power since her previous scuffle with the Centurii. Nearly defeated, Riviembis did something she thought she would never have to do. She opened the door to the clone storage room, letting out the remaining original clones. She promised them their freedom if they could defeat Destney. The Lie The clones would defeat Destney, and would be coaxed into celebration by alcoholic Soundblaster. This was part of Riviembis' plan, and the drinks she gave them knocked them out. They would awake back in their cells, betrayed by Riviembis. An Odyssey Grand Admiral Soundblaster would take out Alcoholic Soundblaster and a group of a few other clones to test whether they were worthy soldiers, as they needed good soldiers to protect what was left of the Centurii, although it was officially disbanded. A Taste of War First he took them to Balmorra to aid Imperial troops in taking an arms factory from Republic forces. He met up with Brigadier General Khasassen, his third in command who he had assigned to Balmorra, and the Imperial Commander Gates on Balmorra at the Sundari outpost. Gates and the Grand Admiral would argue, but Soundblaster would then go and disable artillery and then take over the arms factory by killing a Kel Dor Jedi inside. Then Commander Gates arrived, claiming the base in the name of the Empire and forcing the Centurii remains to leave, except for Khasasen. He tells Khasasen he is not allowed to report this to any higher-ups in the Centurii (which Khasasen believes is still together). The Grand Admiral heads off to Kalee for a rest after this. A Show of Strength Soundblaster arrived at Kalee, making his way to an arena. He fought in the arena alongside a Sand Person, where they fought against a Wampa, Mandalorians, a Mumuu, and a Karabbac. Then a group of Kaleesh, including one that Sound would call Dave, entered the arena, but were also defeated by Soundblaster. Soundblaster killed 3 of the 4 Kaleesh, as well as the Sand Person that had been helping him, and Dave led him to an elder. The elder explained what Soundblaster had to do, which was slay 2 beasts on Taris and Voss respectively and then fight his worst enemy, who Soundblaster decided was Karuviswo on Alderaan. Dave joined Soundblaster for his trials, and they headed to Taris with the clones from the previous mission joining them. Category:Character